Display screens comprise both flexible screens and rigid screens. An example of flexible screens is a LCD flexible screen. An example of rigid screens is a screen used in mobile terminals. Due to functional needs of an electronic product, a display panel of the electronic product usually requires holes to be formed therein. For example, a hole for exposing a camera is required in a non-display region of a mobile terminal. Furthermore, a receiver hole corresponding to the position of a receiver may also be required in the vicinity of a display region of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, it may be necessary to bore holes in the screen if an electronic product with full-screen display is to be manufactured. For both flexible screens and rigid screens, it is difficult to bore holes, especially micro-holes. Accuracy and reliability of the boring can be difficult.